Four Chances to Love
by Lynda Loyde
Summary: They say, "If you want something, go for it- you have nothing to loose at any rate". Four Chances... That was how it all started. And I am thankful that I didn't give up on it any sooner. For if I did, I'll never be with the greatest man I've ever met, my dear husband, Tobias Eaton.
1. Three Knocks

**_POV: Tris's until the part two of the last chapter which would be in Tobias's point of view instead._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**_

* * *

You could've been friends for years, but the matter of fact is, everyone changes.. every day, every year.. Sometimes you fall for a person, you see them years later and you realise that they're not the same person you fell in love with. And you're so scared about getting your heart broken that you don't realise that your heart is aching everyday at any rate. And it's actually better to get an answer, even if it is painful, then having the question ringing in your head everyday. Because it will be easier to let go that way, knowing if that person no longer cares than having a "what if they do?".

They say, "If you want something, go for it- you have nothing to loose at any rate".

 _Four Chances..._

That was how it all started.

And I am thankful that I didn't give up on it any sooner. For if I did, I'll never be with the greatest man I've ever met.

* * *

 **Three Knocks**

It was just another of those winter days when I was sitting by the fireplace with a book to drown in and a mug of cocoa in hand when three knocks patted softly on our front door.

"Tris dear, could you get the door for me?" My mom have asked.

Out of the many people in this world who could be visiting us on a cold winter's day, the one person I'd never expect stood in front of me.

He looked different... Definitely taller since seven teenage years can do that to you. But he looks broader, his face though kind seems much more mysterious and his posture though still humble seems much more confident with himself. His aura much more appealing and his scent tingling me in the funniest ways...

It sometimes still makes me wonder if the Tobias who came knocking at my door really was the same Tobias who I grew up with for six beautiful years before he left for Sydney.

But if there's one thing which I will never forget about him, it would definitely be that shy little smile which he had on his face whenever he felt proud or happy and those curious deep blue eyes which have always seemed much more mysterious than the last time I looked at the,

"Tris..." He whispered... a happy, longing sound ringing in his voice.

"Tobias..." I breathed, barely audible.

"Who's there sweetie?" My mom asked from the dining room.

I smiled a little.

If my mom had not disrupted us right then, we might have embraced our newfound feelings or each other right then and there.

But no, that did not, would not and could not happen. For the reply I gave to my mom was a harsh reminder of where we actually stood.

"Just an old friend, Ma." I said.

And old friends don't just kiss and make love do they?

* * *

 **A/N: So this is my new story which was the one inspired by Night Changes which I mentioned in Acacia. A short introduction, but there's more to come! Hope that you guys like this ^^**

 **P/S: Acacia's sequel will be coming round this November or so :)**


	2. Thin Ice Cracks Fast

**A/N: Hey peeps! Considering the fact that yesterday's chapter was super short (it was just an introduction), I decided to post this one extra early!**

 **Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews! Read on :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

* * *

 _Who's gonna be the first one to drive away, f_ _orgetting every single promise we ever made._  
 _Spaces between us keep getting deeper,_ _i_ _t's harder to reach you even though I try._  
 _Spaces between us hold all our secrets, l_ _eaving us speechless and I don't know why..._

* * *

 **Thin Ice Cracks Fast**

I still remember the first time we met, I was walking through a bustling Autumn's day when I saw him in a grey shirt, brown hair mopped messily around his head- talking to a tree.

I can't recall which of us approached the other, but I can recall him telling me that even a tree has a heart.

"Is the tree magical?" Five-years-old me asked him.

"Well... no. Trees are trees." He answered, unsure of his own reply.

"Then why do you talk to it?"

"Well... It looked like it was lonely."

"Funny... I thought that trees don't have feelings."

"Well... Even trees have a heart."

I looked curiously at him. "How can you tell?"

"Well... they are living things aren't they? Meaning that there are no difference between us trees, humans, cats or dogs."

"Makes sense." I nodded, patting the tree softly. "What's its name?"

"Umm... it does not have a name."

"But you said that it is like cats or dogs and cats and dogs have names."

Tobias scratched his head. "Well I guess you can name it if you want..."

Feeling proud and accomplished, I named it Harry- for reasons I can't really recall. Tobias went on to tell me that the tree was his friend and how he would talk to the tree whenever he feels alone and lean on it whenever he feels sad.

Though I found it odd, I guess I have got the idea in my head that Tobias is one peculiar of a human being by then.

It was also around that time when we found the lake which soon turned into our favourite spot. There was just something so calm and serene about that lake... like an escape from the real world. We'd go there everyday after school and leave when our parents called us in for dinner. And everytime the lake froze when the Winter days came along, we'd fetch our ice-skating shoes and glide happily on thin ice.

We promised each other that if any one of us left Chicago, the other must take good care of the lake and Harry the tree.

However...

* * *

"So... How's things going?" Tobias asked, unsure of what else to say as we walked down the white path in snow coats and scarves.

I shrugged. "Good I guess."

The air was thick and stuffy- it wasn't easy for us to just pick up from where we left. The spaces between us have grown so large that we just cannot feel as connected as before.

"So how are things in Sydney doing?" I asked him in return.

"Good, good..." Tobias nodded, his gloved hands in his pockets. "Dad's business is growing well."

"Ahh..." I replied. Tobias's dad's business was the fault in our friendship. The rock which knocked our friendship right at the centre. Because of his dad's business, they had to move all the way to Sydney and sacrificed six years of friendship.

"So you're moving back here?" I asked him in hope.

"Well... uhh... no." He looked down. "I just... managed to get some time off my hands and so I decided to come and visit this old place."

"Yeah, and you never found the time to do it for the past seven years?"

"I..." Tobias digged his hands deeper in the caves of his pockets, his lips pulled between his teeth.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up." I quickly said.

It is unfair to blame him for it, but sometimes, I can't help feeling like he did not even care about me since he never even ring me a call or knock on my door during the holidays.

…or even told me that he was moving...

Our walk was mindless. No plans, no destination... Just an excuse for us to be together. However, as if our legs have memorised that each time we meet during a cold Winter's day, there would only be one place where we would go to...

The frozen lake.

"It looks smaller than how I remember it to be" Tobias pondered, leaning on the washed-out picket fence which surrounds the lake.

"Maybe the lake dried up?" I joked to which Tobias laughed.

"I think it's just the fact that I was smaller when I last came here. And everything were big and tall back then. Even Harry there was a giant."

I turned to look at Harry- not much of it was left. Tobias was not imagining it- it had grown smaller. Most of its mighty strong branches have been taken down due to the town villagers' fears that they might snap during a heavy storm. I was lucky enough to get them to not chop the tree down into a stump. For the tree was growing old and sick...

...and lonely?

I felt a lump of regret growing in my throat. "Maybe..." I lied.

"It's kind of unkept too..." Tobias commented, surveying the ground around us and checking out the picket fence he was leaning on. "We used to tidy up this place every now and then."

 _We promised to tidy up this place every now and then, even if one of us left._ Were the words he didn't say.

The pebbles by my feet started to interest me. "Yeah... I haven't been here for a long time."

"I thought that you, well at least used to... like this place. Like it gave you a piece of mind or something like that. _Like an escape from the real world_ were your own words."

"Yeah but... It kind of lost its essence after you left."

Tobias scoffed lightly. "Or you have discovered that the real world is better than your dreams?"

"Or maybe I have discovered that my dreams are turning into nightmares." I responded.

It's true. For whenever I visit the frozen lake, I'd be greeted with the sweet life Tobias and I had. The memories we built together on this thin piece of ice. And they were nothing but a dream or an illusion which made my days much worse as they haunt me, taunt me, laughing and shunning at me, telling me that I will never get them back.

 _You'll know that you're broken when your dreams have turned into nightmares..._

Though Tobias still looked curiously at me, he decided to respond with an "Oh", turning back to face the slightly cracked frozen lake.

We stood there in still silence.

There's nothing left to say. After six years of loyalty, we just turned to a new chapter of our lives, leaving the one we shared behind, forgetting every single promise we ever made.

And the hole between us just gets deeper and deeper...


	3. A Second Chance

**Glad to see familiar readers like DauntlessPopTarts, mileyismyhorse, JodiCatherine, BooksLover2000, Manasi and so many more! Thanks for staying on with me ^^ I promise that Acacia's sequel will be written in November :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

* * *

 _"It's foolish to believe that someone will be what you imagine them to be. Because sometimes, when you give them a chance, they turn out to be better than what you imagined. Different, but better."_

* * *

 **A Second Chance**

It was very hard for us to leave the ice rink and head home that morning. Our legs felt so heavy and our eyes refused to look away. And when we finally reached my house, I was reluctant to say goodbye. For even though the relationship between us was no longer the same, there was this lingering spark of hope glittering at the back of our heads that maybe, maybe we could try to fix this shattered piece of friendship. If the both of us were willing try, why couldn't we? Why couldn't we give our friendship a second chance?

"Hey Tris?"

Our eyes connected for a brief moment before I lowered down my gaze.

"Umm... Are you free tonight?" He asked, his left hand scratching the back of his neck.

"I guess..."

"Could we meet up again tonight?"

I beamed.

"Sure!" I smiled before hurriedly running up the steps towards my front door.

The hope's wrapping us in a warm and comforting hug like a Summer sun.

"Oh and another question Tris... what's your shoe size?"

* * *

His attention was elsewhere, his gaze were set far ahead, his fingers toying with the straps of his backpack and his feet tapping lightly on the ground.

"Tobias?"

He looked up at me with a start. "Oh, hey..." He smiled, that shy little smile.

"You seemed deep in thought."

Tobias laughed lightly. "Umm... yeah... There were some things bothering me." He rubbed his gloved hands together, taking a few steps towards me. "So... let's go shall we?" He invited.

I should have seen it since then, the way he held my hand, he was never planning to let it go. That even if the ground between us cracks and shifts, his grip won't falter.

"So where are we heading to?" I asked. "Not somewhere far I guess? Considering the fact that we're just walking our way there."

Tobias nodded. "Just a walking distance... you'll see."

Before we reached our destination, I thought that I could guess where we would be heading to. For I've walked through this path for so many times many years ago and just did this morning.

When we reached there though, I could hardly recognise the place.

Fairy lights were twined around the freshly painted black picket fence. Our little frozen lake fixed and polished shining with glee and in ecstasy.

And Harry, Harry stood tall, mighty and happy even with the thick snow coating it.

"You did this all by yourself?" I asked Tobias, still not quite over the shock.

"Well... I got a little help from my friend." Tobias said, patting Harry.

I laughed at him. "Come on now Tobias, Harry can't have helped out with this."

"But he did." He replied, eyes mockingly wide. "He agreed to be happy for tonight and if he isn't cooperating, all this couldn't happen because though everything is shining bright and happy, he is slouching back there, sad and gloomy."

I rolled my eyes at him, walking towards the frozen lake. For the first time since years, I smiled when all the sweet memories came back to me.

"I hope that you can still skate." Tobias asked, offering me a pair of white ice-skating shoes.

I frowned at them. "How would you know if I will fit in those?"

Tobias quirked an eyebrow at me. "What do you think I asked for your shoe size for?"

My cheeks went red. "Well I don't know- how would I know?"

"Come now, try these on. Can't wait to show you some tricks I've learned from the past few years."

"Well... I am not so sure about this Tobias. I haven't skated for a long time."

"But you used to be such a damn fine figure skater, floating on the ice with such grace."

"Yeah but-"

"And you were the one who teased me because you said that I was very bad at it."

"But that was such a long time ago Tobias. I'm really not so sure if I can still skate." I pleaded him.

Tobias tilted his head to one side, eyes shining, mouth up in a cheeky smile. "You're a coward." He stated.

And just that one sentence sent my blood to a boiling point.

"No I'm not!" I objected.

Tobias held out the shoes once more. "Prove it then."

I stomped up to him and grabbed the white things from his hands, strapping them on.

Tobias snickered as I almost lost my balance when I tried to stand up. "Careful milady."

"If one more word coming from the ill-intent escapes your mouth, I will mess you silly."

Laughing my retort off, he held out his hand. "Come Princess, let's see if you can still pull a trick or two and brush it on my face."

I couldn't.

I tried but I couldn't.

I could barely even skate for an inch without ending up on my back.

"I can't do this Tobias!" I screamed exasperatedly.

"But why can't you? You used to do it well, you definitely should be able to do it now." He tried to reason out.

"Well I used to. I can't do this anymore, I'm probably going to end up on my head next."

"I am here, Tris... What is there to fear?"

"A broken neck." I retorted.

Tobias looked sternly at me, his cheeky smile long gone, proving to me that he was being dead serious.

His shadow engulfed me and his eyes poured down straight to the deepest valley of my soul.

I inhaled a sharp breath as he placed his large hand on my chest- above my heart.

"Do you trust me Tris?"

"I..."

"Close your eyes and let go."


	4. Strangers to Each Other

**A/N: So this chapter is kind of a little but jumpy and... well basically not so well written and quite frustrating for me really... But I hope that the emotions are well delivered...**

 **In reply to Manasi: Yeah... I think that's what I'm trying to deliver in this story. Sort of like though yes, they were very close when they were younger, but they both didn't realise that they fell for each other only until they were gone. And when they met each other again, they both get so confused on which path should they take their relationship to- "just friends" or more. Because they were both afraid that the other person might not feel the same or worse, they don't even bother about the friendship any longer. And it really wasn't helping when they realised that they have changed so much throughout the years that they might not be the same person.**

 **So the message I'm trying to get across is sort of like "you'll never know if you don't try". Like "If you want something, go for it- you have nothing to loose at any rate". Or maybe "fortune loves the bold". You know, they're both so scared about getting their hearts broken when they don't realise that their heart is aching everyday at any rate. And it's actually better to get an answer, even if it is painful, then having the question ringing in your head everyday. Because it will be easier to let go that way, knowing if that person no longer cares than having a "what if they do?".**

 **... I think I just realised where did I _actually_ get the inspiration for the Fourtris relationship in this story from...**

 **You know, I think I'm using your review as my summary!**

 **Thanks for the reviews everyone! Happy reading! ^^**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

* * *

 _We're tied up like two ships._  
 _And the waves are trying to break it_  
 _I'd do anything to save it._  
 _Why is it so hard to say it?..._

* * *

 **Strangers to Each Other**

"Dinner?" My mom asked on the phone, startled. "Yes, yes of course you can come over... Oh?... Ahh, I see... Definitely! I'd be more than pleased..." I tuned out the conversation as it went on for a few more minutes before she bid her farewell, placing her mobile phone in her pocket before walking over towards me. She had a big smile on her face- a big, wide, eye-twinkling mile as she took a seat opposite to mine, studying me with an amused look.

I raised my eyebrows in question before she shook her head in laughter. "I _did_ think that I saw it in his eyes." My mom finally uttered.

"Saw what in whose eyes?"

My mom shrugged her shoulders. "Love, sincerity, passion, regret... You should give him a chance."

My eyebrows shot up at her absurdity. "To... who?"

She just shook her head again and stood up. "Go up and change, you're going out for dinner."

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"With who?"

"Does it really matter?"

"It's not Albert is it?" I asked in fear. Albert... the man who decided that just because I talked to him a couple of times, he owned me like a servant or a slave.

"No not Albert definitely." My mom replied.

I heaved a sigh of relief and dropped myself back onto the couch.

My mom placed her fists on her hips, "Change." She reminded, pointing her index finger towards my room.

"What now?"

"Yes now, what do you expect, it's already seven in the evening!"

I didn't get to question further as my mom pushed me into my room, slamming the door shut, leaving me frozen in the middle of my room... Only to swing the door open again and popping her head in. "Oh and Tris?" She called. "Wear something red."

Had I not known my mom better, I'd say that she was drunk.

* * *

A car horn beeped twice and my mom barged into my room. "Tris, you've got to hurry he's here!"

"Geez mom, calm down. I don't even know who _he_ is." I replied, kissing her a goodbye and tumbled out of the house door in the black high heels my mom told me to wear as she pushed me into the snow.

Tobias was there, leaning on the hood of his silver painted car- a damn stick of cigarette in between his teeth.

My shoulders slouch.

I hate cigarettes.

He hated cigarettes.

We promised each other to never smoke...

"What's wrong?" Tobias asked, pushing himself away from the car and walking towards me.

I took a step back and crossed my arms. "I don't like this."

He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, worry etched onto his face. "You... don't like this?"

"No Tobias. I hate it."

His face looked crestfallen. "You... oh..." He paused, wiping his face with his free hand, jaws clenched. "Why did you agree to it then?"

"Agree to it?"

"Yeah... why are you here?"

A light laugh tried to bubble up my throat at the realisation of it, but my anger held it back. He thought that I hate going out with him, not the cigarette.

Not the damn cigarette.

No, he did not find any problems with the cigarette. He forgot that we both had problems with the cigarette. He have forgotten that my dad died from a terminal lung cancer because of that stupid stick of shit.

"Not the dinner Tobias, the cigarette." I glowered, barely able to contain my anger.

He looked shock before the waves of realisation started to crash onto his face, his eyes went wide. "God! I'm sorry Tris... I'm so, so sorry... I-"

"I get the point! You're sorry. You can stop blabbering that out! Just because you threw it away and said that you're sorry for smoking in front of me, it does not mean that I'm okay with it. What I hate, what I am angry about is the fact that you could have even thought of sucking on it in the first place. We promised each other to not do this remember?!"

Tobias looked down, his shoulders slack, his back hunched. "I... I know it's foolish. It's... I was so stressed out I kinda... picked up that habit, I..." He rubbed his temples with his forefingers, eyes screwed shut. "I stopped. I swear that I've stopped doing it a couple of months ago. But sometimes, when I get so nervous, I kind of just want to lose the jitters that I..."

The familiar eerie silence engulfed us once more. It's funny when I thought that our ice-rink night have taken care of that silence and discomfort with each other because it didn't. This Tobias was still a stranger to me...

When his eyelids lifted and his dark blue eyes met mine, my mother's words rang back to me...

 _Sincerity..._

 _Regret..._

"I am really, really sorry Tris."

I heaved a heavy sigh, trying to ignore the thin waft of cigarette smoke as it made its way to the tips of my nostrils. "You should be sorry to yourself mostly. It's causing _you_ the pain. Not me."

 _Yeah right Tris. You won't be in pain if he dies will you?_

* * *

My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped ten feet down when Tobias parked his car.

Vivere.

One of Chicago's most expensive Italian restaurant...

"God, Tobias." I hissed as I flipped through the red hard-covered menu. "The prices are as expensive as a car!"

Tobias laughed at my comparison. "It can't be that expensive..." He remarked, eyes still scanning through his menu.

"Maybe, but it's so..."

"Mind blowing?" Tobias interjected.

"No, not mind-blowing definitely. It's mind... fucking."

"Well that's one brave invitation on a first date."

I glared at Tobias- not denying the fact that my cheeks might have, most probably flushed.

"So, what would you like to have, love?"

 _Love..._

He called me love...

 _Are we friends or are we more?_

"Umm..." I never got to finish my sentence before a gush of water showered onto Tobias's head.

"What the heck?" Tobias cursed. My mind went blank when I looked up. Standing behind Tobias was none other than Albert.

Tobias pushed himself up to face the intruder, his chair screeched as it was dragged back. "Who the hell are you?" He commanded.

"The question should have been addressed to you." Albert sneered. "I am her boyfriend and you have no rights to bring her to dinner with or without my consent."

Tobias gaze wavered before he bickered back, "As far as I am concerned, she is single and of all the guys in this world, you would definitely be the last in her line of potential boyfriends." I couldn't help but notice the insecurity in his voice.

"Who are you to judge?"

"Me?" Tobias quirked his eyebrow. "I grew up with her since I was seven-"

"And then just dumped her 'cause you've found a better place to live in?"

The look splashed back onto Tobias's eyes...

Regret...

"And guess what?" Albert urged on. "During all the years when you were living up shit down at Sydney and, oh I don't know, probably fucking the living light out of some bitch's ass 'cause you were actually not friend-zoned, it was me who picked Tris up from the ashes after you burnt her down."

Tobias turned to look at me, eyes in both question and remorse.

I couldn't scold him if he believed in Albert's words... So many things might have happened during the past seven years, hell, he might have been married and it's just me who didn't know it.

We were still strangers to each other.

I pulled his hands into mine, "Tobias, it's no use fighting with him. You're just going to end up in trouble with the security. He's just a dick, Tobias."

Albert laughed, "A big one at that hon-oof!"

He never got to finish his sentence as how we never got to finish, or even start, our meal. For we left the restaurant with a bloody pulp of an Albert staining the carpeted floor as Tobias was pulled into a wailing cop's car.

* * *

I heaved a sigh of relief when I saw Tobias walking out of the doorway with an officer escorting him from the back- though maybe I sucked it back in when I noticed how glowered Tobias's face was. I tried to reach for his hand but he pulled it back and held it behind his back.

"Tobias..."

He made a guttural sound from the back of his throat in response and continued to glare off through the window, hands now crossed on his chest.

I shook my head and turned towards the officer, apologising him for all the troubles.

"It's totally fine." The officer replied. "Just try to keep your hands in your pockets instead of taunting jaws and your knees to yourself instead of deserving balls."

"Well he totally deserved it." Tobias grumbled, marching his way out of the police station.

I briefly nodded towards the officer before running after Tobias with his car keys in my hand.

The ride was silent. Eerie and silent. Though not silent because of that thick tension which suffocates the air out our lungs, but silent because I did not dare to instigate Tobias's already very fuming mood. His eyes have been wild, raging and his finger tensed as he clutched to the steering wheel with much furor.

"Who was the man?" Tobias questioned, his eyes still trained on the road.

I considered my choices for answers. "Albert." I decided to say.

"Who was he?"

I ransacked through my brain for an answer. "A... an ex-friend?"

"Was he right?"

"About what?"

"You being burned down to ashes."

I hesitated. "Kind of."

He took a moment to process my answer.

"So it's true then?" He asked. "It's true that you guys are dating?"

I laughed at his assumption- a dry, humourless laugh. "You think I couldn't do any better than that?"

He shrugged. "People change a lot in seven years."

I clenched my jaw, shifting my position to look out of the window. "It's not my fault that we couldn't grow up together during that seven years."

Thinking about it now, I don't think that it was fully Tobias's fault that he believed in Albert's words. He was confused and annoyed.

But right then, right then I was fuming. Fuming because he could even think that I would be with a man like Albert. Yes, we were once close enough to be called friends and not classmates. But it didn't even took a year before I pleaded my mom to let me home-school for he started to treat me like his pet and the headmistress was doing nothing about it for Albert came from a family of the gods of money who were feeding her with all the money that she needed. And Albert also definitely _did not_ pick me up from the ashes- my mom did that, not him. I was already standing above the coals when he came into my life.

I kept my silence. Not so sure if it was because I was still expecting him to say something or if I just didn't know what to say.

...or maybe I was just too angry to say anything polite yet too nice to say anything rude so keeping my mouth sealed seemed like the sane-most idea.

"Look." Tobias sighed. "I know that I totally ruined our plans tonight, but how about I make it up over at my house?"

I frowned. "You mean... you have a house in Chicago?"

"Uh... yeah. You know, I need a place to stay while I'm here."

"Why don't you book a hotel-room or something?"

"Well... the hotel-room prices hiked up really high due to the holidays... So I figured out that I should just rent a house-room."

I eyed him curiously, receiving a pair of raised eyebrows.

"So... Would you? I can cook something like... marinara sauce with spaghetti maybe? I remember them being your favourite meal when we were younger."

I watched the trees swoosh by from our sight as our car speeds through the road.

Sighing in exasperation, I nodded. "Okay..."


	5. Change His Mind

**A/N: Firstly, I need to ask you guys one thing about Acacia's sequel (which already has a name!). So with the plot I came up with, I can only write it either in third point-of-view, Tobias's point-of-view, or I just alternate the point-of-views (though I don't think I am doing that one). So which one do you guys think will be better? Third or Tobias's? Personally, I am not so sure if I can write a good Tobias's point-of-view, but at the same time, I'm not sure if my third point-of-views are good either. So... opinions?**

 **In reply to Manasi: Well you've got to read the last chapter to know Tobias's endgame ;)**

 **Thanks to all of the follows, favourites and reviews!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

* * *

 _My heart, your heart sit tight like book ends._  
 _Pages between us written with no end._  
 _So many words we're not saying..._

* * *

 **Change His Mind**

I should have seen it earlier. How the stacked boxes were labeled "To Sydney" and the cabinets and bookshelves were funnily empty, the walls bare with a couple of nails sticking out of it here and there.

It would have saved a lot of heartbreak.

But maybe things wouldn't have ended up the way it is now...

* * *

"So how much is the rental price?" I asked strolling past the stacks of boxes before setting on a black loveseat.

"Uh..." Tobias mused as he grabbed a lighter and a fire poker to light up the fireplace. "I can't really recall actually... but could you fetch those papers for me?"

I grabbed a stack of Chicago Tribune from the near corner and brought it to him- our fingers grazed lightly. He took my hand into his, the force pulling my whole body along. I tried to pull back but he held me flushed against his chest- the intimacy making my lower stomach churn and his scent only amplifying it. A calloused finger hooked itself on my chin and pulled it up, meeting the gaze of two beady eyes.

The way he looked down on me, he wasn't staring lasciviously or lustfully. With the crease on his forehead and the scowl on his face, it was almost as if he was angry and frustrated with me and his eyes were scampering all over my brain in search for something which he wants... which he needs?

"Woof! Woof!"

I screamed and jumped back when the golden creature jumped onto Tobias, knocking the old newspaper onto the floor and started to lick him all over his chest, chin... anything it could reach.

"Oh it's only Niall, Tris." Tobias laughed. He held up it's front leg to me, urging me to 'shake hands' with the dog.

"Tris, meet my little doggy, Niall. Niall, meet my dear friend Tris."

I smiled at the dog, patting it on the head. "Hey, you remember Louis?"

Tobias furrowed his eyebrows. "Who's Louis?" He asked.

"Our pet pigeon remember? We found him with a broken wing by the lake and aided him back to health."

Tobias frowned in thought before slowly nodding his head. "I can't exactly recall it but I think I remember that one."

It broke my heart when I realise just how much of the memories we went through together he had forgotten about. He didn't remember about our promises, he didn't remember how my dad died, he didn't remember just how scared I get whenever he does something foolish and he couldn't even remember the happy memories like the pigeon episode. We were so proud about aiding that pigeon back to health...

It made me think that maybe he never cared at all or he was just faking his feelings when we were younger. That maybe he wasn't even sincere about our friendship.

I shook my head and picked up the Chicago Tribune from the floor. "I'll help light up the fire while you try to beat your mom in cooking the best marinara sauce in the world."

"As much as I'd like to say that that would be as easy as a pie, I'd say that it is highly improbable for me to contest your childhood favourite."

 _Childhood favourite..._

Maybe there are some things that he still remembers like his mom's marinara sauce being my childhood favourite. I'd have dinner at Tobias's every Saturday so that I could eat his mother's signature marinara sauce.

That was until she passed away a few days before Tobias left for Sydney.

I've tried to cook the Italian sauce again and again, failing eveytime. But it seemed like Tobias have succeeded though...

"Really?"

"Yeah!" I nodded to him. "Though maybe you could add in a little bit more tomatoes and garlic?"

His face lit up and the proud little smile decorated his lips. "I'll keep that in mind." He said.

Niall woofed endlessly, excitement laced in its voice as it impatiently anticipated for its master to spare it some mercy and drop a piece of something, anything for him to eat.  
"Come on lad, you've just lavished a whole piece of steak!" Tobias huffed, pushing it down from his laps.

The goldendoodle ran over to my side of the table and started to paw at my knees, staring intently at me... _This_ is what you call puppy eyes _._ "But it seems very, very hungry Tobias..."

The little puppy wiggled its tail in excitement when I patted its head and gave it a strand of spaghetti. Satisfied, it ran all over the way to Tobias, earning a scold and a command to go back to its basket. "No! You've had enough, stop bothering her Niall, back in your basket."

I laughed at their little fight before Tobias decided to carry it into his bedroom and leashed it to his bed-pole.

"That dog is a cutie."

Tobias scoffed, digging back into his plate of spaghetti. "That's when you have to handle it for less than an hour. It gets annoying when you have to deal with it for a year."

"So how did it fly here?" I asked him.

"Well, I didn't bring it here, it was a stray dog. It came knocking at my door for food since the first time I came here and it refused to leave my house."

"Ahh... But you're not bringing it back to Sydney?"

"Well... I haven't quite decided about it yet. But if I am, then I'm probably going to apply for it to be flown as a hand-carry."

I nodded my head before continuing to devour the plate of spaghetti.

"So umm..." Tobias hesitated pushing his spaghetti with his fork to and fro, not really eating much of it.

"So?" I urged.

"So... was he right?"

I frowned in confusion. "Was who right?"

"Albert. Was he right?"

I dropped my fork with a clatter. "Honestly Tobias? You're still not dropping that topic?"

"I mean, did... Did I really burn you down to ashes? I... I never meant to hurt you by leaving and I thought that you went over it and was probably not that badly hurt by it..."

Heaving a sigh, I pushed my plate away and rubbed the banging temples on my forehead.

Truth be told, even until now, I'll never ever forget how devastated I was when he left me without a word, with not a single goodbye. One night we were laughing over a hot cup of cocoa and the next morning, I woke up to my mom telling me that Tobias had left for Sydney...

On my birthday...

And I wasn't even sure where Sydney was back then.

At first, I spent hours waiting at our little ice rink, talking to Harry or throwing pebbles into the lake, hoping that maybe, Tobias would run down the path, panting and gasping for air while he tries to apologise for being late.

Years after, I learned to come to terms with the fact that he has left me to grieve alone and live through the rest of my life with only half a heart- keeping the other half to himself.

"I don't know Tobias... I just..." I pulled the hair at the nape of my neck in agony, trying my best to fight back the tears as they threatened to flood my sight.

"Hey, hey..." Tobias whispered. Tracing his thumb over the rims of my eyes, breaking the already weakened dam. "Don't cry please... it hurts me... pains me even more when you do this..."

I pushed myself out of his grasps and backed away. "Sometimes I wonder Tobias, sometimes I wonder, if our friendship meant anything at all to you or was it just me who thought that my world was so complete with you in my life. You were my only friend, Tobias. My one and only friend... Do you actually expected me to not be pained by it at all?"

"I..."

He slumped down on his chair and buried his face in his hands.

The clock ticked by slowly, loudly, counting the seconds we wasted trying to get our feelings across to each other without telling them what exactly was it the we were feeling.

I've never literally told him how much it hurts me when he left.

And he never told me if it even hurt him at all to leave me without a word.

There were so many pages between us, written with no end, yet, there were so many words we were not saying...

"I know that I can't fix it." Tobias broke his silence. "And I know that I can't turn back time. And I do not expect you to forgive me for what I've done."

He stepped closer towards me, hand reaching for my face, brushing my stray strands of hair away from my face, the tips of his fingers lightly grazing the back of my ear.

"But what I do hope Tris... what I do hope is that you'll be willing enough to give me a chance to find a way to fix this hole between us which is getting so deep I can hardly breath any longer without suffocating myself with guilt for instigating the crack."

"I don't know Tobias, have you forgotten that you are leaving back for Sydney again in just a few more days? This- right now, I am already giving you a chance to fix all this. If I didn't then I would have just slammed the door shut when you came knocking at my life a few days ago. I would have slammed the door right at your face because I should be hating you so much that I would never ever want to see your face again.

But I couldn't afford to do it. Despite my hatred for you, I still gave you a chance to fix this... thing, this goddamn hole between us."

Tobias dropped his hands into his pockets. "What if... What if you help me change my mind?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Tobias. You're leaving for Sydney, face the truth."

"Maybe, maybe if you are willing to give me a sec- third chance, I'll stay and change mind."


	6. Close Your Eyes and Let Go

**A/N: This is definitely by far my favourite chapter because... well I just really love it and hope that you guys enjoy reading it too!**

* * *

 _Driving too fast_  
 _Moon is breaking through her hair_  
 _She's heading for something that she won't forget_  
 _Having no regrets is all that she really wants_

 _Moving too fast_  
 _Moon is lighting up her skin_  
 _She's falling, doesn't even know it yet_  
 _Having no regrets is all that she really wants_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

* * *

 **Close Your Eyes and Let Go**

Every kid who were 'made in Chicago' must have taken a ride on Navy Pier's Ferris wheel for at least once in their lifetime- except for the kids who came from the less fortunate families.

Tobias and I were one of them.

The kids in school would excitedly chatter about their fantastical experiences while we solemnly sat in the silent corner, probably with a big book to try to drown ourselves in.

Tobias had however, promised me that one day, when he has enough money, he _will_ bring me over to Navy Pier. It's funny how I thought that it'll never happen. Like how I used to think that our friendship would never end...

For they both did.

* * *

"So where have you decided to bring me now?" I asked Tobias with a smile, delighted to see him without a 'highway to cancer' sticking out of his mouth as I approached his car.

Tobias tilted his head to one side. "Make a guess."

"Umm... I don't know Tobias..."

A smuggish smirk lifted his lips. "Then it's a surprise."

"Oh come on Tobias, you know I don't like surprises..."

Tobias only laughed lightly at my pout, the kind of laugh which rings in the air like a merry, twinkling bell and send the butterflies straight out of my stomach, fluttering in my heart instead- and dancing even harder when a pair of lips pressed lightly on my cheeks.

* * *

I couldn't contain my cry of excitement when I noticed how the illuminated Ferris wheel started to dawn closer and closer towards us.

"You're bringing me to Navy Pier?" I screamed- probably louder than I should've.

Tobias nodded twice. "I _did_ promise you once remember?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "I remember you promising me that. I just supposed that it would have been an experience which I'll never have."

Tobias pulled into an empty parking lot, inviting me out of the car with an open hand. "Well it's happening now."

The lights blinded me as I entered the pier... It was as if... like, I was there... but somehow I couldn't move, I couldn't utter a word... The cries of laughter, the shrieks of joy... I was stuck in motion as everything around me was so alive- like that dreamy state when you're running on no sleep.

It was more than beautiful... It was more than fantastical...

It was the epitome of happiness and joy...

I was definitely speechless.

I barely noticed the fluttering fingers sliding down my arm and the comforting warmth which hugged me tightly.

A shiver slithered through me and my eyes fluttered close as his hot breath fanned against my left ear.

The words from the other night whispered its way back to me... _Close your eyes and let go_...

I sighed in content as the familiar scent wafted its way to my nose.

 _Home..._

Home is where the heart is and _this_ is home. The shelter which I ran to when I was in trouble, the rock I leaned onto when I was feeling down, the shoulder which I lent when I needed to cry, the ears which were there to listen to my vents and mouth which was there to give me advices...

 _The home which left you devastated and alone a couple of years ago?_

The question rang my senses back into my head, commanding me to pull myself away from the clutches of Tobias Eaton.

"Umm... yeah, what were you saying?" I asked him, looking down at my fidgeting feet, my gloved hands rubbing desperately over my arms, seeking the comforting warmth they had just felt.

 _Did he even say anything?_

Tobias bit his lip and dug his hands in his pockets. "Uh... yeah... I... was asking if you'd like to have something to eat?"

"Oh, no I'm fine thank you. I've just had my dinner before we left."

"Ah..." Tobias nodded slowly. "Drink perhaps?" He asked, nodding towards the beverage stall with drinks ranging from hot to cold and slushies to coffees.

I read through the menu and spotted something which I liked. "Yeah, I'll have a cup of hot chocolate."

He nodded and walked off towards the stall while I leaned on a pillar and watched a group of kids who were excitedly throwing colourful bean-bags, trying to knock down the "evil green monsters" in attempts of winning the big brown teddy bear at a nearby kiosk.

I smiled at the memory of Tobias winning me one of those at our school's charity carnival. I was too short to even look over the counter of bean bags to see the green monsters back then, but I was desperate to get the big brown bear. Finding me toppling over and over while I try to throw the bean bags at some creatures I couldn't even see, Tobias took up the challenge, taking my last bean bag and winning the big bear with it.

"You are definitely the bestest friend in the world." I remember telling him, hugging him tightly then running off to my mom with the big bear blocking my sight.

"What are you looking at?" Tobias asked, passing my drink.

I pointed at the big brown teddy sitting atop the stand of other, smaller bears. "remember when you won me one of those?" I asked.

Tobias laughed. "That super big bear which was twice your size?"

"Definitely that one." I laughed along.

Tobias eyed me curiously as I carefully sip in a taste of the hot drink.

 _Smooth... thick... creamy..._

And that bitterish taste of cocoa just to the right level!

"Mmm..." I moaned. "This is so perfect. Though the temperature could be warmer. I'm pretty cold right now..."

"But shouldn't you be warm enough though?" Tobias asked, eyeing my super thick layer of sweater for an early Winter's night.

I shrugged. "Says the person who's holding a hot cup of coffee."

Tobias blushed ever so slightly. "Warm right on the flesh does not means warm right in the inside Tris."

"Right... And now you're warm on the cheeks too?"

He started to flush, pink hues flooding from his cheeks to his neck. "Come on Tris, you blush too sometimes and I never pointed it out on you."

"The super smug Tobias Eaton have just admitted to be blushing! Careful my dear, you're going to get so warm and so hot that you are going to melt into the snow next."

The pink hues intensifies itself to a bright red shade and I just can't hold back my laughter.

 _This is all too fun!_

Tobias however, decided that he's had enough of it, dumping his cup of coffee into the nearby trash and running after me with a tickling threat.

Even though I was a few steps ahead of him, it didn't take him a second to push me down with his weight, torturing me with his powerful tickles.

"Stop... please..." I tried to pant out between my gasps for breath and shrieks of laughter.

"The word you are looking for, _my dear Tris_ , is sorry." He paused the tickling, "Say it." He commanded.

I shook my head defiantly. "Nope."

"Suit yourself."

My eyes widened in horror as he threatened to resume his siege. "No! No! I'll say it!" I screamed.

Tobias smirked, "Too late." He announced, furiously attacking me again with a wide smile.

It felt like a whole hour before he finally listened to my pleas of 'sorries' and gave my sore tummy some mercy, though still sitting on my legs to hold me down.

I closed my eyes with my arm and panted for fresh air, desperately trying to breath in as much oxygen as possible in fear that Tobias would steal the chance for me to breath once again.

Lifting my arm away from my eyes, I didn't noticed how Tobias was still staring down at me, for something bright and familiar shone itself from behind Tobias.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, pushing Tobias away from my legs and running up to the ferris wheel.

"Can we ride on this thing?" I asked Tobias.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, the other one scratching the back of his neck. "Umm... I don't know..."

"Oh please Tobias..." I pleaded him. "What is a trip to Navy Pier if we don't ride on the ferris wheel?"

Tobias chewed the insides of his cheeks, sighed then whispered an okay. I jumped up and threw a fist in the air before hugging him tightly. "You are definitely the bestest friend in the world." I grinned at him.

Tobias shook his head lightly, "That's not even a word, Tris." He said... though he really could not hide the smile which crept onto his face.

Luckily for us, the queue was very short and we soon found ourselves seated on the benches of the ferris wheel. Excitement bubbled up my throat, catching my breath right there as the ferris wheel started to move.

Climbing the night sky in the little red coaches had always been my lifelong dream. And it was a dream which was so near yet so far off to reach that I have come to terms with the fact that I would never be able to ride them.

And as I watched the bustling streets of Chicago and the big, big Lake Michigan, it felt like all of my life's struggles have finally paid off.

I have fulfilled my life's destiny.

I won't mind dying now.

When I turned to look at Tobias though, he was clutching to the seats of the benches, knuckles white from holding on so tight. His eyes screwed tightly shut and his teeth chattering wildly. I felt like hitting myself with a sledge hammer for being so foolish as to forget how Tobias was afraid of heights.

"Hey..." I said, easing his hands into mine, stroking his arms lightly in hopes of pulling some of the jitters out of his trembling body.

"Tris?" He asked, breath trembling.

"Yes?"

"Can I... Can I hold you?"

"Here..." I whispered, inching closer and guiding his arms around my body. He clutched at my back and placed his face next to mine, chin resting on my shoulder.

 _Comfort... home... and that thick musky smell..._

 _Why does it feels so right when we're holding each other tight like this?..._

"The wheel is going to turn around for another time... We could pull the emergency brake when we reach the bottom if you want?"

"Don't bother." Tobias replied, turning his head to face me. "The ride is much better when you're with me Tris." He whispered. "In fact, I think I am enjoying it."

And when the wheel turned and our coach was back at the top, his heartbeat was definitely still calm, rythmed to a lulling beat.

"It's beautiful from up here." I breathed, staring at the city-scape.

"Yeah... Especially when you're here." He beamed, pressing a long kiss on my forehead.

I hummed in content and leaned into his warm hold as our little red coach continued its journey through the night sky.


	7. Just How Fast the Night Changes

**A/N: So this chapter is a bit short.**

 **It's quite sad seeing this story ending so quickly but... I did planned this story to be just a short one. So I can't really extend it or it might go awry. At least it's longer then what I originally planned which was like either a one-shot or a four chaptered thing. I guess everything which has a beginning has its end...**

 **...like Tris and Tobias's friendship *shifty eyes*.**

 **Check out my Tumblr (lyndaloyde) for a photographic retell of Four Chances!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

* * *

 _Does it ever drive you crazy j_ _ust how fast the night changes?_  
 _Everything that you've ever dreamed of, d_ _isappearing when you wake up._  
 _But there's nothing to be afraid of e_ _ven when the night changes._  
 _It will never change me and you..._

Or will it?

* * *

 **Just How Fast the Night Changes**

"I think you owe me a cup of hot cocoa." I told Tobias, referring to the one which got wasted because of his tickling attack.

Tobias laughed and tapped lightly on the tip of my nose- much to my annoyance. "That, I will do." He said, draping his arm over my shoulders and pulling me along towards the stall.

After getting our drinks, we sat down on a nearby bench and watched the chattering kids jumping, dancing, running around the pier in pure excitement.

"That might have been us." Tobias whispered.

"I won't mind not being them and just be me." I replied, taking in a small sip of my drink. "Because tonight is very special, I'm thankful that I didn't miss it by being someone else."

His leather clad thumb pressed lightly at the corner of my lips, wiping away a drop of the chocolate drink, threatening to trickle down my chin. I looked down at the thumb as it lightly brushes over my lips, making its way to grasp my chin, pulling my head up to face him.

His jaw clenched and his tongue darted a swipe over his lips. Deep blue eyes engulfed by a black hole which should intimidate me as it screamed to me, warning me to pull back now... or never.

Doubts started to run around my head, my heart beating fast as he inched in slowly.

 _Close your eyes and let go..._

I bit my lip and leaned closer towards him-

"Bro!"

I jumped back and turned to find a tall man towering over us, showcasing his brilliant white teeth as he grinned broadly at us.

"Zeke! What are you doing here?" Tobias asked with a nervous laugh, embracing his friend.

"Don't know." Zeke shrugged. "Just felt like it. Luckily for me though, for if I'm not here, I'd never be able to witness 'Tobias's first kiss'!" He announced to the world.

I tried to shrink myself to hide my embarrassment as Zeke rolled his eyes to Tobias's glare and turned to face me. "Since your _friend,_ Tobias refuses to introduce me to you, I guess I'll have to do the duty by myself. " Zeke spoke, reaching for a handshake. "I'm Zeke, we're studying at the same uni."

I carefully took his hand, shifting my gaze from holding Tobias's cautious stare to Zeke's friendly one. "I'm Tris." I nodded. "I'm... err... a friend?-"

"We grew up together." Tobias interjected with a nod of finality, clicking the 'end of discussion' button.

"Ahh..." Zeke nodded, trying to keep a serious face, biting and pursing his lips while brushing his fingers lightly over them to hide his growing smile- though definitely failing miserably.

"So... you're also studying in Australia?" I quickly changed the topic.

Zeke looked funnily at me. "Why should I be studying in Australia?"

"Well I thought you mentioned that you guys are studying at the same university? Or did you not study in Australia?"

Zeke furrowed his eyebrows. "Well yeah, I did come from Australia and we are university mates but we are studying at the Chicago uni."

I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"You..." I turned towards Tobias. "The both of you are living in Chicago?"

Zeke looked warily at Tobias whose face grew dark, eyes glaring at Zeke. "Umm... Yes?" Zeke answered, more like a question.

"For how long?" I asked, fearing the answer that I know I'll get.

Zeke hesitated.

"For how long Tobias?" I pressed.

He turned to face me, his eyes turning glassy.

Jaw clenched, his hand went for my shoulder. I stepped back. "Look, Tris, I-

"How long Tobias? How god freaking long?!"

"A few years..."

"A few years Tobias?.." I laughed dryly. "A few years and you only bothered to look for me now?" Now that you are moving back to Sydney again in a few days time- only now do you bother?"

"Tris, I-

"No you don't Tris me!"

I've forgiven broken promises, I've ignored the way he forgets most of our happy and sad memories. But lies...

Lies and betrayal...

This I could not and won't ever tolerate.

"You know what? I think you probably enjoy hurting me."

"No, I was-"

"You left me for seven years without a single warning, with not a single word and while all the while, I was trying to come to terms with your sudden disappearance, with the fact that you have left to some place and we would probably never be able to ever meet again, you have been here all along!"

"Tris I was just-"

"Forget it Tobias. Forget it."

And just like the Berlin Wall, the friendship which we took years to build came crumbling down in a single night.

I ran out, away from Tobias, away from the Navy Pier...

I have thought that since the beginning, everything was too beautiful to not be a dream.

And I was right.

And everything was starting to disappear as I was waking up.

The friendship...

The love...

It turned out, we were never able to mend the cracks and holes in our friendship- it was very much useless to even try in the first place. For our friendship was nothing but thin ice. And how can you fix the cracks on something so fragile by clutching tight to it?


	8. Soulless

**A/N: I find it amusing how some of you thought that the story have ended. The title _did_ mentioned Four Chances _to Love_...**

 **Anyway, this would be the second last chapter of this story and I hope that it's not too confusing or a bulk of information or something like that... I'll be posting the final chapter soon if you guys want?**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

* * *

 _Eyes can't shine unless there's something burning bright behind._  
 _Since you went away, there's nothing left in mine._  
 _I feel myself running out of time._

 _How many nights have you wished someone would stay?  
Lie awake only hoping they're okay?  
I never counted all of mine  
If I tried, I know it would feel like infinity..._

* * *

 **Soulless**

Some would have called me obsessed, some would probably call me a fool. I guess most would say that I was broken-hearted. Or going through the depression stage of grief.

But personally? Personally I didn't know.

And personally I still don't know now...

I guess I should have felt a little bit of sad and a lot bit of hurt. But I was just lost... I didn't know how to feel or should I have felt.

It's sort of like I didn't even bother to feel anything anymore.

I wanted to cry, to make my tears fall down like the showers that are British. To drain out all the despair and anguish.

And I wanted to scream, I wanted to shout. To roar out my anger and lash my pain out.

But all I could do was lie lost, confused... and soul-less.

He didn't just break my heart... he took my sole away...

Three knocks patted softly at my door and I still felt my heart twisting in pain and in fear. In fear that if I opened that door, he was going to appear right in front of me, only to disappear yet again- just like an illusion...

He was just like an illusion.

"Tris?" My mother's soft voice greeted me. "Someone is here to see you."

 _Tobias_? That innocent little girl inside my heart popped her head out and asked despite the fact that my heart told it to let go of him. _Accept the fact, Tobias does not care._

 _But he still came back for you didn't he?_

Soft footsteps threaded its way closer to me.

"Zeke?" I asked in shock, seeing him standing in front of me, his thumbs hooking onto the belt loops of his jeans.

He smiled to me. "Hey."

"You know," I started. "If you are here on behalf of Tobias for some forgiveness seeking mission or something, you probably should just leave."

Zeke sighed and took a seat beside me on my bed. "I am not here on behalf of Tobias or anyone else for that matter. I am here on behalf of myself and am on a mission of my own..."

Zeke folded his legs and shifted his position to face me. "I am not here to ask you to forgive him, accept him again or to forget him. All that I am asking is for you to sit down and listen to what I have to say with no question and an open mind... okay?"

Hesitantly, I nodded.

"Do you know that the real reason behind why Tobias and his father left for Sydney has nothing to do with his father's business?"

I stared wide eyed at him. "What?" I asked.

"It took me a long while considering the fact that he was a very secretive person, but I managed to convince him to tell me about it. How his father made them move all the way to Sydney because he was too devastated about Evelyn's death. Marcus wanted to live somewhere where he did not have to wake up every morning on a bed which they used to share before she tragically died in a blink of an eye. It killed him in the inside everytime he is reminded of Evelyn and he decided that he couldn't live on with it or he might just end up killing himself in grieve and stress. And since Sydney was where he grew up in, it seemed like the right place for him."

"It doesn't explain the fact that Tobias didn't bother to tell me, to warn me about it."

"He didn't want to hurt you Tris." Zeke replied. "They weren't supposed to move until a week after they did, but Marcus's passport was expiring and he didn't want to go through the hefty process of renewing it. Tobias did not wanted to tell you because he wanted the last few days he spent with you to be all about happiness and not tears and fears. He was going to tell you the night before he left, he did not know that they were leaving so soon."

I bit my lip and looked down, picking on the loose threads at the end of my blanket.

"He told me that no matter what happens, he will find a way to get back to you."

I frowned. "But he didn't. He didn't even care to give me a phone call or visit me when he was staying here in Chicago for god-knows how many years."

Zeke sighed and crossed his arms. "That's where you're getting wrong Tris. A few years back, when we have just graduated from high school, Tobias had already made his decision on which university he wanted to further his studies in even before I could consider if I even wanted to further my studies. He had set his mind on Chicago University.

Being his loyal side-kick, I followed him. Just as we set our bags on the floor of our rented house, which you visited the other day, he announced to me that he was going to pay you a visit.

And he did Tris.

He had visited you. That is how I know where you live. We rented a car and he drove us all the way here, only to find you laughing and having a whale of time with a certain large and bulky guy with his arm draped around your shoulder."

 _Albert..._

That was why Tobias believed him when he told Tobias that I was dating with him. He recognised Albert and had seen me with him...

"And Tris, he decided that maybe you have moved on. That maybe you weren't even that hurt about his departure. That maybe you won't even remember him. And maybe you never even felt anything special about him and he was just being delusional all along.

And he thought that maybe, your life would be better off without him. So he left. He left and never came back to this little town despite the fact that he is still residing in this little state."

"He came back though..." I said. "Why did he come back?"

Zeke twiddled with his thumbs and looked ahead, out of the window. "He couldn't live with it. He needs to move back to Sydney because Marcus is diagnosed with a stage C heart failure and Tobias wants to be with his dad before he dies. And he couldn't live with the thought of not saying a word to you despite being given a chance. Because he knows that once he moves back to Sydney, he is never going to set foot on Chicago again.

So he knocked on your door- to tell you the truth, to apologise for all his mistakes, and then leave.

But he couldn't help himself. He was truly, madly, deeply in love with you and is still foolishly, completely falling in love with you over and over again that he just can't let you go."

Zeke stood up from the bed. "He talked with his father about it, and Marcus said that he wouldn't mind if Tobias decided to stay in Chicago for he knows the pains of losing the one person you truly love. So Tobias made a promise with himself. He promised that if he managed to make you want him to stay before his flight to Sydney, he'll change his mind and stay here with you. "

That was when I could no longer control my emotions. They came like a blizzard- strong and cold, piercing straight through my heart and blinding my visibility as the tears streamed down my face.

 _He cared Tris..._

 _He cared and probably still does now..._

 _And you just told him off without giving him a chance to say a thing..._

"Tobias's flight for Sydney leaves in one or two more hours at the O'hare International Airport." Zeke spoke, walking towards the door. "He's made his move, now it's your turn. I'd say you should go for the king."


	9. Stay

**A/N: FINAL CHAPTER!**

 **So this chapter is in Tobias's point-of-view and it's pretty short but...**

 **There will be an epilogue!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

* * *

 _How many nights does it take to count the stars?  
That's the time it would take to fix my heart  
Oh, baby, I was there for you  
All I ever wanted was the truth..._

 _And now I'm one step closer to being to steps far from you_  
 _When all that my eyes could see is you._  
 _When all my heart is screaming for you..._

* * *

 **Stay**

 **Tobias**

"Flight 714 to Sydney."

My steps towards the departure hall resonated loudly in my head.

 _Click_

 _Clack_

 _Click_

 _Clack_

Should I have even came back in the first place?

I was just tearing up an old scar...

The green light blinks at me, waiting for me to slide in my passport.

"Passport sir."

The man looked annoyed. "I have a lot more things to do, you can't be this dumb. Just slide in your passport, dammit" Was what he probably meant to say.

The watch on my wrist ticked by, counting the seconds as I stare at the glass panel separating me from the departure hall.

The last gate, the last door.

I walk through this and look back no more...

"Passport. Sir."

I jammed in my passport and the glass door swings open, the green arrow urging me to walk through the passport counter.

"Tobias!"

I looked back.

Her eyes were watering, her hair in a mess.

Her lips quivering and her knees ready to tremble.

 _No, I shouldn't go back... or should I?_

 _She probably does not care... or does she?_

 _Things are all going to end up worse if you stay Tobias..._

"Tobias," Her voice called for me once more... her sweet, tantalizing voice called for me once more. "I need you Tobias, don't leave me please."

I couldn't stand it...

That was all it took for me to climb my way back, fighting through the guards to get back home.

Home is not Sydney.

Home is not Chicago.

But home is in the holds and clutches of the girl I have loved long before I even realised it.

"Stay Tobias." She cried, eyes pleading for that two words to be spoken.

"I will."


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"So yeah... We were never able to mend our friendship- that one have shattered long ago.

But we managed to replace it with a better, stronger relationship filled with love, passion, and all those little things, but most importantly, trust and patience. To trust the other with your whole heart and to have the patience to go through life's harsh trials.

Four chances was all it takes. And if I didn't have enough trust in him and the patience to endure it, I'll never be able to be with the greatest man I have and will ever meet, my dear husband, Tobias Eaton."

Most of the crowd clap their hands and smile as I walk down from the rostrum, passing the mic to our ever-loud-mouthed friend, Zeke.

"Well that was one hell of a long speech, Tris." He teases, adjusting his bow-tie and clearing his throat. "A very cheesy one too."

"Oh come now Zeke. You don't have to be such a prick just because you're jealous since you're still failing to find yourself your _girl almighty_."

Zeke merely smirks, a habit which I have concluded must have rubbed off on Tobias during the years they spend together in Sydney because Tobias has been doing that a lot lately- much more than his shy smile. "True that I still am single, but I think I rather enjoy my life in which I could actually live freely instead of panicking over my _girl almighty_ being angry if I am late for a date every day or staring at my phone, worried to death on why is she not picking up my calls or answering my texts every hour."

I roll my eyes at him. "Fuck you Zeke."

His eyes shone. "As much as I'd enjoy that I think your extra sensitive, over protective _guy almighty_ back there might not be so happy."

I glare at Zeke with furror- sometimes, he can get very, very annoying.

Though my anger couldn't last long as two arms snake their way around my waist, pulling me back and holding me flush against his chest.

My knees weaken as he breathes tingling sparks onto my neck, lips traveling swiftly up to my ear. "I definitely would not enjoy that love." He whispers, nibbling onto my earlobe.

Fighting the urge to melt into his hold, I gather all the strength I could muster and softly push his head away, turn around to face him and place a short kiss on his lips- he pouts when I pull away. "I know that well enough Tobias and I also know that you should probably stop since this reception is meant to be a ceremony where you strengthen your ties with your fellow associates and not where we actually try to consummate in front of thirty business entrepreneurs."

Tobias smirks. "I think I'd prefer to and will definitely enjoy to do the latter."

"Oh no you don't!" I exclaim wide-eyed at him.

A chuckle escapes his lips and he closes in for another kiss, I push him back.

"Please Tris, just one kiss." He stares at me pleadingly with big round eyes and a pout on his lips.

"You know, only your little doggy can successfully woo me with that face."

He stays like that for another five seconds...

"Fine!" I huff, leaning in to meet his geedy lips which immediately curve upwards as he kisses me back.

"Excuse me."

We break apart to turn towards the lady in a red and yellow dress who looks at us with a smile.

"I'm sorry to disturb the two of you but I think I have to take my leave and it would be rude if I do not bid my farewell to the newlyweds?"

Tobias smiles at her. "It's okay Aunt Johanna. Tris wasn't quite happy about me declaring my love on my wedding day at any rate." He says with a knowing smirk.

Johanna just laughs it off. "Oh but Tobias," she says, sobering up. "What exactly do you plan to do with all the lands back in Sydney?"

Before Marcus passed away, he left a will in which he wrote that all of his possessions would fall into the hands of his son including his business in Chicago- which Tobias is managing now- and all the family land lots he inherited in Sydney. It turns out to be that Marcus was in fact a very rich man, but he left all of his goods to move to Chicago and live a modest life, preferring to learn the hard way of enduring it instead of spoiling himself with all the luxuries- Tobias seems to follow his father's footsteps.

"I think..." He says slowly, as if he is still unsure about what to do with them. "The money can go in my savings, but I think I'll hand the lands over to our next of kin."

Johanna's eyes opens wide in disbelief. Marcus and Tobias's next of kin is Marcus's younger sister- which is herself.

"Are you sure about this?" She asks.

"Positive." Tobias smiles. "We'll settle all the paperwork in a few weeks time." He adds.

Johanna beams at him. "Thank you so much dear. I couldn't fathom how in the world could I ever repay your kindness."

Tobias waves his hands, dismissing her words. "Take it as a thank you gift for all that you've done to help us."

Tobias still went back to Sydney to meet his father after our little commotion at the airport which got Tobias in trouble for breaking the security laws. And Johanna was the one who helped Tobias with the school transfers since it was easy for her to do it as she works in the education ministry of Sydney. She also helped me to earn a scholarship at the same college Tobias was learning in so that I could still be with Tobias.

"Oh well, I really need to be going now. My flight for Sydney is leaving in two hours and I rather not gamble my luck with the traffic today."

"So soon?" I ask in disappointment. I have grown quite close with her during the last few years. What more when she has been Tobias's mother figure ever since Evelyn passed away and mine while I was staying in Sydney. "I was hoping that you could stay back for a few more days... My mom really enjoyed your company last night."

"I'm so sorry Tris dear, but I really have things to attend to." A glint of a smirk shone from her eyes. "In fact, I'm pretty sure that if it were up to Tobias, he'd want to tell everyone to leave right at this moment so he could bring you home and... you know..."

I groan and bury my face in the crooks of Tobias's shoulders, trying to hide the evidence of my embarrassment as he still holds me loosely by my waist.

"My, my, Aunt Johanna." Tobias speaks, a light chuckle apparent in his voice. "That sounds like a perfect plan which I think I _will_ initiate."

My eyes shot wide and I stare incredulously at him before he bursts out laughing.

"You're so cute you know." He comments, placing a kiss on the top of my head and bidding our farewells to Johanna.

Tobias holds me close, arms around my waist as I circle my right arm around his back and place my left hand on his stomach. The well polished silver ring shines itself on my finger- our wedding ring.

And looking at it always reminds me of that time when he proposed to me.

* * *

It was an early Autumn's day in Sydney when Johanna had been worried about how Tobias haven't been eating at all and spent most of his days at the river bank behind the house. She told me to try and persuade him to eat something... Though I have done that countless of times and none of my attempts were ever fruitful. Still, I walked down the path towards the river bank with a plate of sandwiches in my hand in hopes that he will finally munch on something before he gets sick.

The sight of his condition pained me deeply- knees held tightly to his chest, head leaning onto a nearby tree, staring off into the running river.

The fact that Tobias had been spending his days by the river scared Johanna even more as she feared that Tobias might attempt to kill himself. And though I did have high faith in him and I knew that he had gone pass the days when he'll be doing something foolish when he's emotionally broken, I couldn't deny the fact that I did get worried about it too.

Tobias turned his head slightly to look at me as he probably heard my threading footsteps. He sighed and sat up, burying his head in his hands as I slowly settled my legs into the soft grass a few inches beside him.

We sat there silently, the sound of the steady water were the only sound which reached our ears.

I didn't tell him to accept it and just let go. Because I know that letting go is the hardest thing ever to do. And I didn't tell him that it's alright because he still has Johanna and me in his life. Because sometimes, that one person who leaves you is never replaceable.

All that I did and could have done was sat there silently, letting him know that I was there and will be there if he ever needed me.

Tobias finally looked up from the burrows of his arms, resting his chin on his knees. "Marcus used to bring me here every weekend." He told, eyes glistening with tears. "We'd fish and swim in here." His lips curled slightly into a sad smile. "He was good in it.. In fishing. He taught me how to do it and said that I did it well. Somehow though, I still have yet to catch a fish on my bait."

I tried to give him a smile, but the lost look on his face tore my heart too deeply. It's obvious that he just wanted to show a brave face to me in hopes that I would stop worrying about him.

"Tris... Can you... Can you hold me?"

I instantly pulled his trembling body into my arms, holding him close as he wrecked all the emotions out of him.

I brushed his soft brown hair softly as he sobbed against my chest and though it took a hard will of strength, I managed to not let my own emotions get the better of me- I must be strong... I must be strong for Tobias.

I rested my chin on his head and rocked him softly to a lulling beat. After a while, I could feel that his body were no longer shaking and he have started to breathe in steadily. Unsure if he had just calmed down or fell asleep, I stayed in that position, fingers still in his soft hair, not wanting to wake him up.

"Tris..." He finally whispered, his fingers clutching my shirt to him. "I'm sorry I ruined your shirt."

I laughed lightly and though I can't see it, I can tell that he was smiling too.

"Tris?"

"Yes Tobias?"

"I..." He paused and pulled himself away from me slightly, lifting himself up to look at me. "I have been thinking about it lately... Things are changing so fast, it just... it just takes one night for your whole life to change. And... everytime I wake up and see you here with me, I couldn't help feeling grateful that you are not gone."

I frowned. "Tobias, I am not going away from you anytime soon."

Tobias looked down slightly. "I know." He whispered. "But I couldn't help feeling scared. Everything is moving too fast, I keep on fearing that I'll be doing something which I am going to regret right after.

And... And I've been scared to do this because I... I wasn't sure if... Well, dad told me to not worry about it. That... that I shouldn't worry. But I just... I can't just ignore that dreaded feeling in me and I-"

"Tobias." I cut him off. "I can't quite catch what you're trying to say..."

Tobias heaved a sigh. "Well the point is," he pulled both of my hands into his, holding them together and wrapping them with his. He looked up, straight into my eyes. "I want you... I need you... I..." He bit his lip and fought with the millions words popping into his head, each of them jumping up and waving their hands in the air, hoping to be picked. "Would you..." He sucked in a deep breath. "Would you marry me?"

He brought out a ring from his pocket. A plain old silver ring, without any diamonds or other glamours on it. But inside, you can see the initials E and M carved on it.

"Your parents' wedding ring?" I asked him in shock.

"Dad told me to use it." He explained, staring at the ring in his hand with a small smile. "He said that it contains good luck... And that he wanted to be a part of the bond which holds us together for he wished to fix his mistake of separating us in the past."

"It was not fully his fault... He was broken hearted too." I reasoned out.

"True." Tobias nodded. "But it still made him feel guilty and he told me that he needed to do this in order for him to rest in peace- clean himself from the guilt."

Tobias looked into my eyes again. "So..."

"So?"

"So... Would you... Umm... Would you, you know?I"

I chuckled at his nervousness and pulled his face to mine, kissing briefly, but deeply before pulling away just slightly, a teasing smile back on my lips, "I would definitely, _you know_."

I can't remember if we ever ate our sandwiches that morning, but I definitely remember my mom's ear piercing shriek of joy when I told her about our engagement through the phone.

* * *

I smile fondly at the memory and stay in Tobias's embrace for a little while longer, playing with the buttons of his black coat.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're trying to take it off."

I scowl angrily at him, lifting my face away from his sides though still holding onto him, my right arm circling his back while my left hand lies splayed on his stomach. "Why is it that _that_ is all your mind could think of today?"

Tobias merely smirks... again. _God this is getting very annoying_.

"I guess I've been waiting for far too long. First you were too young, then you were living across the globe, then I was too shy and scared to ask you out, then you were so strict about waiting for us to get married, then when we finally got married and I thought that all would be well, your mom _purposely_ wanted to test my patience and kept us in separate rooms, and so now that we are finally moving into our own house and there would definitely be nothing to hold me back, I don't think I could keep my mind straight and my patience is just at the tip of its breaking point."

I roll my eyes before pulling myself away from him. "If that is the case then I am definitely going to distance myself from you until we get home."

When we _do_ get home however, Tobias's phone rings just as he slams our front door shut with his back as his hands were gripping tightly onto my hips.

I couldn't hold back the laughter which bubbles up my throat at his furiously frustrated face. "I'll get to you later." He warns me with a growl as I wriggle out of his grip and run away towards our bedroom.

The soft comfort of the bed welcomes me warmly as I lay there, exhausted. My feet hurts from standing for so long, my shin muscles also joining the protest and I'd definitely do anything to take the pain away.

"You look worn out." Tobias comments as he leans on one of the bed posters at the foot of our bed.

"No shit Sherlock." I mumble.

Tobias sighs and climbs into the bed, sitting crossed leg and lifting my legs up, placing them on his laps. He starts to apply light pressure on my right one, slowly massaging my foot.

"That phone call was short."

"Yeah I cut it short. It was just some client wishing to arrange some meeting which I have told him to arrange with my personal assistant. It's pretty annoying when it is so hard for them to get the clue that _that_ is the whole purpose of a PA."

His thumb presses onto the soft spot between my heel and my ankle, moving his thumb to and fro, to and fro...

"Mmm... That feels good." I moan, feeling the stress and the pain leaving my body.

His hands start to travel up further, across my legs, across my arms, finding its place on each side of my head- encaging me in his hold.

Our breaths mingle. His are strong, powerful and overwhelming, mine are starting to tremble. He swoops down slowly to my left ear, hot breath whispering, "You know what feels good?".

I could only whimper as his soft lips press itself onto the pulse point on my neck-

"Woof! Woof!"

Tobias lets out a groan of frustration as the goldendoodle jumps onto the bed, squeezes itself between our chests and starts licking my face, effectively pushing Tobias away and settling down on my chest, falling asleep.

"Why is it that everybody hates us?" He grumbles.

* * *

 **'Till November! ^^**


End file.
